Booze Cruise
Eleven and Emma take a booze cruise to places unknown, along for the ride they see some new faces. Characters *Eleven *Emma *Z.E.N *Katie *Jazz *Mdkid663 (Cameo) *Ryle (Mentioned) Transcript (Eleven was killing and shooting Gang Members with machine guns) Eleven: .....! (Emma grabs Eleven's arm and takes him onto a cruise ship) Emma: You wanna go on a booze cruise? Eleven: ..... (shrugs) (They end up on the bar on the boat and Emma orders tequila shots) Emma: Let's drink! (Eleven shrugs and drinks one glass of tequila) Emma; (Burps) That's fun! (Notices Z.E.N and Katie) Wonder what those two are up to? Z.E.N: Ok, Keep the beer bottle steady! (Puts it on katies head) Katie: This isnt a good idea. Emma: (Takes two shots of Tequila) That looks fun! Z.E.N: Shut up pussy! (Holds a shot gun and shoots the bottle, Katie is stunned) Emma: (To Eleven) Try it on me! (Puts a shot glass on her head) (Eleven spews out a revolver and shoots the glass on Emma's head) Emma: Nice! Katie: (Looks over at Emma and Eleven) What are you guys doing here? Z.E.N: Ditto. Emma: Getting drunk! Where is this cruise going? Z.E.N: It's heading toward a deadly island with lots of villains and killer cyborgs! Katie: WHAT? Emma: (Shocked) Oh shit. Z.E.N: I may have rerouted the ship. Katie: YOU RETARD! Emma: Can we route it to somewhere like Hawaii? Eleven: ..!!.!!.!!! (Heads over to the captain) Z.E.N: Oh I shot the captain and there is no rerouting it... I locked the destination. Katie: (Face palms) Oh my god! Emma: Know anyone who can ride a cruise ship? Eleven: ...… (Walks away) Jazz: (Hops onto Z.E.N's leg) Hi ya cocks! Z.E.N: OH NO! Emma: Hey! Who's the little girl? Z.E.N: My adopted acquaintance. Jazz: Lets all fuck! Group fuck! Emma: I'm hoping we can go somewhere beautiful. Jazz: Oh! I can take us! Z.E.N: Well she is a hacker...… Jazz: (Hops into the captains chamber and starts to reroute the ship) Emma: Seriously, a little girl like that? Z.E.N: When she has a acquaintance like me, she has to know these things. Captains Computer: Reroute complete. destination: hawaii. Jazz: Weeeeee! I hope we see pusses!! Emma: Yes! Let's celebrate! (Pops open a bottle of champagne) Katie: Woooo! Emma: (Looks for Eleven) Where are you? (Eleven walks over to a girl) Jazz: Hi ya cock! (Waves at eleven) You wanna fuck? Emma: There you are? (Pulls Eleven away from the girl) We're all good now! Jazz: (Gives sad puppy eyes) I don't get a fuck? (Eyes well up with tears) Katie: Uh oh. Z.E.N: Uhhhhh they love fucks! Give them lots! Jazz: (Smiles) YAY! (hugs Eleven then hugs Emma) Emma: Why don't we end this booze cruise with a happy ending? (Goes into Eleven's legs and feels his dick) Eleven: …!? Jazz: Whats she doing? Katie: (Covers Jazz's eyes) Uhmmm… Emma: (To Jazz) It's called sex you little whore! Jazz: What's sex? Z.E.N: Chocolate. Katie: Z.E.N!!!! Z.E.N: What?! Emma: That's if you think taking a shit on someone's face is sexy. Katie: Her mind is already messed up! Jazz: (Points at Emma) I think that cock is very slutty! (giggles) (Z.E.N laughs and Eleven face palms) Emma: Are you talking about my cock or his? (Points to Eleven) Jazz: You all are cocks! (smiles innocently) Emma: Anyways. (Bends down and proceeds to suck Eleven's large dick) Z.E.N: Oh my god too much affection! (Covers her eyes and goes out on the deck) Katie: (Picks up Jazz) In public? Emma: Yes, now go away your ruining the magic! Eleven: .... (enjoys) (Katie takes jazz outside) Jazz: i want the sex! (Pouts) I bet its yummy! Katie: Z.E.N has ruined you. (Suddenly a leak is shown under the boat and it gets larger with more water hitting under the ship) Z.E.N: YES! Katie: NO! Jazz: Weeeeeeee! (While sucking Eleven's dick, Emma is thrown by the ship onto a wall with Eleven) Emma: That was exciting! Z.E.N: HEY LOVE BIRDS GET OUT OF HERE! THE SHIP IS SINKING!~ FINALLY I'm sad I didn't do it though. (Katie face palms) Emma: (To Eleven) We better go, this is the climax of everything. (Runs to the ships deck with everyone else) (Eleven follows Emma) Katie: (Leans over the deck looking at the hole in the ship) WHOA! Are you sure you didn't do that Z.E.N?! Z.E.N: Ok i might have left some C-4 down there… Katie: YOU, BITCH! Emma: Maybe there's emergency boats to get us out of here. (sees that all the emergency boats are gone) Shit! (Eleven is still fapping until he/she shoots out a load of cum at Emma) Z.E.N: WHAT THE FUCK?! Emma: So now you let off! (The ship continues to sink and shoot upward Titanic style, as Eleven goes underwater and lifts up the entire cruise) Emma: (While holding onto a pole) What are you doing!? Z.E.N: HE'S SAVING THE SHIP EINSTEIN! (Eleven lands the cruise on a nearby island) Emma: So what now? (Notices the island) Wow! We're in paradise! (Eleven tries to walk away from Emma before she notices him/her) Emma: (Notices Eleven walking away) Hey! Where are you going!? Z.E.N: Oh god, There might be nothing to kill!!! (Falls to her knees) WE ARE IN HELL!! Jazz: (plays in the sand) Katie: How are we saposed to get home?! Emma: Don't know, my fuck buddy just left. (Eleven points to a boat heading to America) Z.E.N: Wow, that was ironically convenient. Emma: Well there we go, there's a boat over there. Katie: Seriously (Waves at the boat) HEY! OVER HERE! Emma: I think they're coming. (Eleven throws Katie, Emma and Jazz to the boat and is about to throw Z.E.N) Z.E.N: You fucking touch me, and I'll murder you in your sleep! I'll get there myself! Mdkid663: Yeah well I posted a pic of you kissing Ryle on deviantart! Z.E.N: AND I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS FOR IT! Emma: (To Z.E.N) Want me to help you up? Z.E.N: Nuh uh, No touchy (Gets out a grappling hook, hooks onto the boat and climbs up) See? I'm fine. (The rope to the grappling hook suddenly breaks) Emma: What the fuck? How much have you used that grappling hook? Z.E.N: (Holds onto the boats edge and jumps her way up to the deck) Lot's, To get out of people helping and touching me. Emma; That was close, (To Eleven down below) Now your turn! (Eleven swims underwater and climbs to the deck of the boat) Emma: Alright, let's head on home! (The boat heads back to america) Katie: Woo! Home sweet home! Emma: We should do that again sometime. Katie: Ya! Z.E.N: No, I didn't get to kill anything! Emma: (To Eleven) What about you? (Katie cautiously covers her ass as Z.E.N laughs and Eleven points to a crowd of people for him/her and Z.E.N to kill) Emma: Go ahead and do your killings. Z.E.N: YES!! (Runs and starts to mutilate the crowd of people) katie: Eww gross! (Eleven starts to mutilate the crowd also) Emma: Now that's a decent happy ending! The End ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes